


When the lame waltz (200 hit special)

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Educational low-key, Family-Friendly, Lame walk and dumb talk, M/M, Muscular dystrophy, Post-Canon, Realistic, THANK YOU FOR 200 HITS!!!!, Wholesome, inspired by a true story, jevil can't do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: THANK YOU GUYS FOR 200 HITS!!!A little gift from me to youLEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LiKE THIS STORY!!!!also subscreeb and leave a Kudo.





	When the lame waltz (200 hit special)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically Jevil is diagnosed as lame (meaning his legs don't work right and he can barely stand on his own).
> 
> the night before I wrote this my insomnia had really hit me hard and I was SUPER HYPER. like I got up and exercised at midnight hyper. While I was lying there staring off into space a memory of a special little girl popped in my head. I won't say her name, but she was just like Jevil in this story. She had an extremely rare disease (Muscular Dystrophy) where her muscles were SUPER weak, so she was no stronger than a newborn baby. Last time I saw her she had finally built up enough strength to sit up on her own, and mentally she was perfectly fine. She was smart as a whip, funny, loved heavy metal and could speak well. By reading this story you will see what it's like to live with her condition.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^W^
> 
> Also I typed up a really good smut with Muscular dystrophic jevil, and my effing teacher accidentally closed ALL my tabs so now I have to retype the entire thing and it was like SUPER long. like not-like-my-usual-fanfic long, It was You-have-to-scroll-all-the-way-down long. And it was really good. FuCk ShIt DaMn ShIt fUcK!!!!!
> 
> Insert angry child here (x)

"Seam! Seamy! Seam, I'm ready to get up!" Jevil was up and full of energy. He was excited, because today was the day that he got his new leg braces. The king himself had a merchant build them for jevil because his other ones broke. He was trying to walk but as soon as he stood up he collapsed on the floor again, breaking his brace and his wrist.  
"Alright Jevil, I'm coming." Seam slowly got up out of bed and walked over to Jevil's crib. (He has to sleep in one in case he rolls over and can't get up.) He picked up the small imp and said "Good morning my light, how did you sleep?"  
"I had insomnia! I was too, too excited!"  
Seam frowned at this and said "You need to tell me if you can't sleep, I can cast Pacify and give you rest."  
Seam placed him in his wheelchair and asked "Where do you want to go?"  
"To the kitchen! I want toast, toast." Jevil yelled out.

Seam pushed Jevil to the kitchen where he parked his lover at the table and started his task. He pulled out the bread, butter, and darkberry jam. He popped two peices of bread in the toaster and then opened the fridge. "What are you feeling today?"  
Jevil paused before shouting "Milk! Milk!"  
Seam poured him and Jevil a small glass of milk. (Jevil had to have a sippy cup because his arms were not strong enough to hold a real glass cup without handles.) The toast was ready to be dressed and Jevil said "Can, can I try making it?"  
"Go ahead, but say something if you need help."  
Seam brought the toast and supplies to Jevil, who reached for the butter knife. He struggled to pick it up; it fumbled out of his blue hands and fell repeatedly.Seam noticed and said "Try using a wooden one, I'm afraid the silver is too heavy." The old cat pulled a wooden knife from a drawer and helped Jevil hold it. Jevil shook his head and said "I can do anything! I don't need help, help." Seam backed off and said "Alright."

The blue demon held the utensil with two hands and mustered all his strength to lift it up and get some butter and jam. "Seam, can you you hold the toast still for me?"  
Seam nodded and held the food in place while Jevil messily spread the knife across. "Look, look, I did it, did it!" Jevil beamed and seam gave him praise. The two finished their breakfast and then seam took Jevil back to their room so they could get dressed.  
"Jevil, dear, It's a little cold outside, so I'm gonna pull out a coat for you, okay?" Seam walked up to Jevil's wardrobe and pulled out a black long-sleeved blouse with matching bloomers and black lace socks. He picked up Jevil and propped him up on his bed. (Jevil now has the strength to sit up on his own.) Seam unbuttoned Jevil's nightgown and pulled it over his head."Watch the horns, horns!" jevil cautioned. Seam then checked jevil's diaper to se if he needed to be changed. (Jevil doesn't have much control over his bowel movements thanks to his disease.) Seam moved on to his house socks and tried to take them off, but Jevil had a muscle spasm and ended up kicking Seam in the face.  
"SORRY! SORRY!" Seam wasn't hurt, it was a light kick. He laughed and said "Seems like your ready to start walking again." Seam successfully removed the Imp's socks and started to put his clothes on him. Jevil lifted his arms as best as he could and Seam put the blouse on Jevil. He then pulled his arms into the sleeves and smoothed his top down. Once he finished his top piece, he put jevil's legs through the small black shorts and lifted him while jevil pulled up his pants. For his feet, he put on the socks which covered his entire leg up to his thighs. (The socks have to be long because it needs to be a barrier between the braces and Jevil's skin.) Last but not least, seam put a light coat on jevil to protect him against the weather. Jevil was now ready for the day.

The two lover's had reached their destination (which was the hospital) where they meet once again with Jevil's Neurologist.  
"Good morning, Jevil. Good morning Seam. I take it your here for his braces?"  
Seam nodded at the Rudinn while jevil shouted "Yes! Yes! Are they done yet?"  
The rudinn slithered to the counter next to the bed and pulled out a large black case with Jevil's name and social status engraved in it. He opened up the case and pulled out two braces made of whalebone, ivory, and steel. The shell was whalebone while the bars were made of steel. All along the sides there were spades and jokers made of ivory.  
"Wow, these are beautiful. And they fit him?" Seam asked.  
"Well, well there's only one way to find out!" jevil said excitedly.

Seam lifted up Jevil's leg and slipped the new brace on. He tightened the bars and laced it up, repeating the process on his other side.  
"Alright love, I'll go get your walker out the storage and we can start your physical therapy."  
The cat left the room and jevil looked down at his legs, adoring his new braces.  
"Hey doctor, doctor?"  
"yes jevil?"  
"do you think I'll ever be able to be normal and run, dance, march, bounce and all those things, things?"  
"well, at this rate, If you keep up with your exercises and STOP PUSHING THE LIMITS,"  
Jevil grinned as the Rudinn said this.  
"Then maybe one day, you can be like the rest of us."  
Seam came back in the room with a wooden walker for jevil.  
"Alright, just take it slow and steady, and don't try to stand up on your own, you're not ready for that just yet dear."  
Jevil slowly stood up, knees bent and shaking like a dog. He approached the walker and held on to it, taking baby steps.  
"Seamy! Seamy i'm doin' it! I can walk again!" Right as he was about to give jevil his feedback, the imp collapsed on the floor.  
"Jevil! are you okay!" bothe his doctor and his boyfriend rushed over to help him up.

"I'm fine, fine! But did you see that! I was walking for a good two minutes, minutes!"  
Jevil was very proud, and so was everyone else. This was the longest he had ever lasted without falling!  
"Okay," said the rudinn. "I have other people to see, so please take care and NO MAGIC! I mean it Jevil."

The two made their way home when they ran into a familiar face.  
"Oh, Roulxs, how nice to see you." Seam said."And I see you have brought the Prince, too."

Lancer spoke up saying "My dad told me that Jevil got new braces, so I told Lesser dad to take me and visit! I want to see them!"  
jevil rolled up to Lancer and showed him his legs. "Woah, they look so cool! can I try them on?"  
"young prince, perhaps thou shouldn't-"  
Jevil rudely interrupted the duke and said "Yes, just have Seam, Seam help you."

Seam removed the braces from jevil and helped the pup try them on.  
"Wow, and they tighten?"  
"Yes" answered Seam."They help support jevil when he stands up. They also protect his legs from injuries."  
Lancer stood up and started to walk around until he announced "These are actually really uncomfy. Can I take them off now?"  
Roulxs helped Lancer take off the braces and then passed them to Seam, who put them back on jevil.

"Come along now young prince, We shall probably leave them be for now." Rouxls took Lancer by the hand and walked away

LaTeR tHaT DaY nOw It'S NiGhT

"Seamy, Seamy, I want to take, take a bath please."  
Seam walked over to jevil who was sitting on the floor playing with his magic (even though his doctor said no).  
Seam picked him up and took him to the bathroom. The first step is to remove the braces. Next, the clothes.  
After that, he needs to be changed. He has no control over his lower muscles, so his bowel movements come and go. He set the imp on the floor while he prepared the bathwater. Seam tested out the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold. Once the water was ready, he placed Jevil in and held him by his waist to make sure he didn't fall over,  
"Seam, You're getting soap in my eyes!" Jevil whined.  
"Well, if you would stop moving your head, maybe it wouldn't happen."  
Once Seam was done washing Jevil's hair, he moved on to his torso. For this step, he had to put Jevil in a shower chair. This way, he had easier access to jevil's body.  
He pulled out a sponge and soap and washed the blue demon down. Once he finished bathing him, he dried him off and put clothes back on him. (Jevil didn't need his braces on at night.)

"Seam, I'm getting tired."  
"So am I old friend, Do you want me to put you down for the night?"  
Jevil nodded.  
And so Seam picked up Jevil and carried him into his room, where he laid him down on his back. It was crucial that he slept on his back, because if he were on his stomach he wouldn't be able to breathe and he could die in his sleep.

"Goodnight my shining light~"  
"Goodnight Seam..."  
Jevil was fast asleep.

The end


End file.
